


Wake Up, Get Up, Make Breakfast

by grapeflavoredorange



Category: Persona 5, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Breakfast, Cooking, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, This Is STUPID, humor-ish, i thought it was cute though, joker and kirby are bffs, this is all over the place, this is more random than anything i've written so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeflavoredorange/pseuds/grapeflavoredorange
Summary: akira and ryuji make breakfast for kirby bc kirby asked them to and its impossible to say no to himthis story is all over the place but i saw some really cute art of joker and kirby eating pancakes and i had an ideaalso this is the corniest title ever but i love it and hate it at the same time
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist & Kirby, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Wake Up, Get Up, Make Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't my best work bc the story is kinda all over the place but i hope u enjoy it anyways ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kirby was the most adorable god damn creature on this earth, and everybody, especially those in the Smash Mansion, knew it.

He was cute, round, pink, and loved making friends. He could cheer you up in an instant if you were having a bad day, and you could tell him anything. It wasn’t like he was able to give your secrets away, or anything. Kirby’s cuteness and charm made almost anyone fall in love with him at first sight, and every newcomer to the Mansion was no different, not even Piranha Plant. When they arrived, they would immediately feel a tug on their legs (or pot, in the Plant’s case), and see Kirby smiling up at them. It seemed like there was never a bad day in this little creature’s life.

Except there was.

Early one morning as the sun was just barely beginning to rise over the dew-covered grounds, the Smashers were all still asleep in their beds, undisturbed by the rustling of the leaves and chirping of the birds outside.

All, except one.

Kirby awoke to the sun’s feeble rays casting dim shadows on the walls, and a peculiar feeling in his head. Well, his whole body, really, because he was all… head. He hopped out of bed and onto the window sill, staring outside, wondering why he had been woken up so early. Why wasn’t he feeling well? It certainly wasn’t something he had eaten, as he could devour an entire full-course dinner and still have room for seconds without feeling sick. He thought back to the previous day, thinking of everything he did that day. He had a stack of strawberry pancakes for breakfast, won a match against Pichu, then played with Yoshi until lunch, where he had begged Samus to make him a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich. Then he took a nap, played some more with Pit and Villager, watched a match of Ike against Bowser, then had some tomato soup for dinner and a banana split for desert, then had a pillow fight with Lucina and Robin and Jigglypuff before going to bed. It truly had been a busy day, he thought to himself, but why did he feel so yucky? It must have been that pillow fight, he thought. That banana split and tomato soup getting tossed around would have definitely made anyone feel weird inside. 

What was Kirby to do? He didn’t remember the last time he had felt like this, and everyone else was asleep, so what now? Kirby watched the sky change with the sunrise, thinking of what to do, and feeling worse by the minute. He looked at the window, then the door, then the window, then the door again. Maybe one of his friends wouldn’t mind being woken up this early to help him. With that, Kirby hopped off the window sill, steadied himself, then set off through the hallways to begin his search.

✭ ✭ ✭

Akira Kurusu did not like being woken up early.

He especially didn’t like being woken up so early that he couldn’t see anything around him in the darkness of his bedroom, knocking his phone and glasses off the bedside table, and hearing the knocks on his bedroom door grow louder and more frantic as he struggled to find his things in the pitch-black. When he finally found them under the desk, he stood up, opened the curtains to let the dim sunlight in, and then turned around to open the door. 

And stubbed his toe into one of the legs of his desk chair.

“Ouch! Fuck!” he shouted, falling onto his bed and holding his foot in pain. Realizing whoever was knocking on his door was still there, he cringed, then called out to them. “Sorry! Hang on! I’ll be there in a second!” Biting his lip to distract him from his throbbing foot, Joker carefully made his way to the door, making sure not to step on or trip over anything else. Finally getting to the door and opening it, he stared ahead to greet the person outside, only to be met with nothing. He was about to shut it in frustration, when he heard a sudden noise coming from below. Surprised, he looked down, and saw no one other than Kirby staring up at him. He smiled, for he very much enjoyed Kirby’s presence, and he couldn’t be mad at him for waking him up. “Poyo!” Kirby squeaked, grabbing onto Joker’s leg. 

“Oh, good morning buddy…” he said, kneeling down to pat the pink puffball’s head. Kirby was smiling, but it didn’t quite meet the worried look in his eyes. “Poyoyoyo!” Kirby said, tugging on Joker’s pant leg and pointing inside his bedroom. Joker turned around and looked back into the room, looking for what Kirby was pointing at, before he noticed Morgana jumping off the bed and making his way towards them, yawning. “What’s the big deal?” he complained, frowning. “I was having a perfectly good sleep, until you had to wake me up with all this?” Joker scoffed and looked at the cat. “First of all, you don’t ‘have a sleep’,” he said, ignoring Morgana sticking his tongue out at him. “Second of all, Kirby woke me up, and it seems like he’s not feeling well, so can you give me a minute?” Morgana yawned again, turned around, and went back to Joker’s bed, flicking his tail. “Just so you know, ‘Kira, if you go back to bed after this, don’t count on me to wake you up!” he called to the two behind him. 

Joker watched him leave, then looked back at Kirby. He looked worried, like he had done something wrong, and was holding his stomach nervously. “What’s wrong?” he asked, meeting Kirby’s eyes. “Poyo,” he replied, shaking his head. Obviously, Joker had no idea what Kirby meant, and he quickly racked his brain for an idea on what Kirby might be trying to tell him. “Does something hurt?” he asked. “Are you not feeling well?” Kirby nodded eagerly, pointing at his stomach again. “Here?” Joker guessed, pointing at his own stomach. “Poyo! Poyo poyo!” Kirby replied, waving his arms back and forth. “Well,” Joker said, standing up and looking down at the pink creature once again clinging to his leg, “I’m not sure if I can give you medicine, but how does a glass of water and some breakfast sound?” he asked, still watching Kirby hugging his leg. “Poyoyoyo! Poyo poyo!” Kirby replied, squeezing Joker’s leg even harder. He laughed and gently pried Kirby away from his leg and was about to head downstairs, when the door next to his opened, and Ryuji stuck his head out.

“Hey, what’s goin’ on?” he asked, rubbing his eyes. “I heard some voices and wanted to see what you were up to this early and-” He was cut off, however, by Kirby rushing over to him and cheering. “Poyo! Poyo poyo poyoyo!” Kirby squeaked, pointing at Joker with one of his arms and tugging on Ryuji’s pant leg with the other. “What’s he tryin’ to say?” he asked, looking at Joker with an utterly confused look on his face. Ryuji had liked Kirby since the day he met him, although he was baffled by the little creature. His confusion was still evident as he stared at Kirby, then back at Joker, waiting for an answer. “I think he’s not feeling well and he wants me, or us, rather, to make him breakfast,” he replied. Kirby immediately began shaking his head and waving his arms, yelling. “Kiya! Kiya Kiya!” he shouted, still flapping his arms like crazy. Confused, Joker and Ryuji looked at each other, then at Kirby, then back at each other, until Ryuji’s eyes widened in realization. “Dude!” he said, staring at his friend. “I think he’s tryin’ to say ‘Akira’!” Before Joker could respond, Kirby began cheering, then resumed his tugging at the boys’ legs. “I think we should go downstairs now,” he said. With that, the three finally began descending the stairs, with Kirby riding comfortably in Joker’s arms.

✭ ✭ ✭

When they got to the kitchen, Kirby immediately jumped out of Joker’s arms and plopped down on a stool at the counter island. “What does he even want us to make for him, anyway?” Ryuji asked as he opened the cupboards and Joker stood at the sink, filling a glass with water. “Not sure,” he replied, sticking a straw into the glass and sliding it over to Kirby, who started sipping the water almost instantly. “What do you want us to make, buddy?” 

Kirby was silent for a moment as he sipped his water, before swallowing and hopping over to the cupboards. He jumped on the counter, trying to reach the handle, which Ryuji opened for him. “Take a look inside, little dude,” he said. The two teens watched Kirby as he rummaged through the cupboard, and eventually he turned around and pushed a box off the shelf, laughing at the sound it made falling onto the counter. Joker picked it up, looked at it, then looked at Kirby, who was smiling with pride at his accomplishment. It was a box of pancake mix. “Pancakes?” he asked. “Is that what you want us to make?” Kirby nodded enthusiastically, and jumped down from the cupboard and back to his stool. Joker and Ryuji turned around and saw Kirby sipping his water again. Ryuji leaned over the counter and poked Kirby’s side. “How many pancakes you want, fella?” Kirby swallowed, looked at the box for a moment, and pointed at the picture of the stack of four pancakes on the front. “Four? You want four pancakes?” Joker asked, looking over the instructions on the back of the box. “Poyo!” Kirby replied, and Joker and Ryuji looked at each other, worried. Joker really didn’t know how to cook anything besides curry, and Ryuji barely even knew which order he liked to pour milk into his cereal. They stared at each other for a moment, before looking at Kirby holding his stomach, then back at each other. 

This was going to be difficult.  
Thirty minutes, spilled flour, wrongly cracked eggs, a small burn from Ryuji grabbing the pan without a glove, and some sticky maple syrup later, Kirby’s pancakes were finally finished. Joker and Ryuji were slumped against the cabinets, exhausted but satisfied as they watched Kirby enjoying his breakfast. “I never want to cook anything by myself ever again,” Ryuji moaned, blowing on his burn. “Who knew making pancakes was so hard?!” Joker simply shook his head in response, looking out the kitchen windows at the sunrise. The sky had changed from a dull gray, to a pale pink, then a dusty purple, and now a soft blue, the clouds shot with streaks of orange and pink. He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking about how nice it would feel to finally get back to sleep once he cleaned up the kitchen and put Kirby to bed. His daydreaming was cut short, however, by a familiar voice coming from the doorway. “What on earth is all of this?!” it shouted as Joker and Ryuji scrambled to their feet to see who was there.

It was Ann, who was wearing a red bathrobe and a frown, tapping her foot irritatedly and observing the mess. Her expression softened when she saw Kirby, but went icy once more when Ryuji spoke up. “Kirby here wanted us to make breakfast for him, and you know how we are with cooking…” He trailed off and looked at his feet. Ann rolled her eyes and directed her glare to Joker who nervously ran his fingers through his hair. “Are you two gonna clean this up?” she asked, gesturing at the mess. “Well, duh!” Ryuji snapped. “We could use some help, though!” Ann’s eyes widened and she stepped closer to the boys, now scowling. “You’re crazy if you think I’d help you clean up this mess that you two were responsible for!” she said. “You walked in on it!” Ryuji argued back. “So you think me seeing you make a mess means I have to help you?”   
“I did not say that!”  
“Did too!”  
“Did not!”  
“Did too!”

Joker sighed as he watched the two bicker with each other, and noticed that Kirby seemed to be enjoying the scene quite a lot. Joker turned around and began to work, starting by attempting to scrub maple syrup off the counter with a wet paper towel. Ann and Ryuji’s bickering seemed to fade away as he worked, and soon, they joined him, with Ann helping Kirby clean his plate up and taking him back upstairs. “Crazy, she is.” Ryuji mumbled as he and Joker washed the dishes. “I wonder why she came down here in the first place.” Joker didn’t answer, knowing that his friend didn’t expect a response, and continued to scrub. Eventually, they were finished, and with a silent nod at each other, the two left the kitchen and went upstairs, the sun now shining brightly through the windows on the boys’ tired faces.

✭ ✭ ✭

Not long after he had fallen asleep, Joker was woken up once again by the sounds of voices outside his bedroom door. He reached over for his phone and turned it on, looking at the time. 10:30. The phone buzzed and a notification showed up on the screen. “Match at 10:45 against King Dedede! Don’t forget!” it read, and Joker’s eyes widened when he saw it. “Shit!” he mumbled to himself. He only had fifteen minutes to get ready and eat breakfast. He glanced at the door to the bathroom, debating if he had enough time to shower and get something to eat and not be late. He decided to wash up after the fight, because what was the point of getting clean only to get dirty and then have to shower again? “Is it too noticeable that I nearly overslept?” Joker wondered aloud. “You look perfectly presentable,” came Morgana’s voice from behind him. He turned around to see the cat sitting upright on the bed, scratching his ear. “How long have you been watching me?” Joker asked. “Ever since you came back from brushing your hair for more than you needed to,” he replied. “Hurry, you’re gonna miss breakfast, and then lose the fight because you went up there on an empty stomach.” Joker rolled his eyes, picked up his dagger and pistol, then left, heading downstairs to the buzzing and chatter of breakfast, the cat at his heels.

“You ready?” Ryuji asked as Joker began pouring his cereal. “What?” he asked. “Oh, yeah. Just rushed…” Morgana laughed and jumped onto Joker’s shoulders. “You’re lucky you’ve got us cheering you on sometimes, you know that?” he said. “Oh, come on,” came Ann’s voice from behind them. “Just let him eat, or else he’s gonna make another mess.” 

As Joker made his way to the stage with Ann, Ryuji, and Morgana, he felt a familiar tug on his leg. Looking down, he saw it was Kirby. “Hey, buddy!” he said, kneeling down to meet Kirby’s eyes. “Here to wish us good luck?” Kirby waved his arms and cheered. “Poyo!” Joker patted Kirby’s head, stood up, and looked down at the pink puffball. “Ready when you are,” he said to his friends as he loaded his gun. Ryuji looked down at Kirby and grinned. “Don’t forget to cheer for us, little dude!” Kirby nodded, then skipped away as the four thieves walked to the stage.

King Dedede was already there waiting for them when they arrived. He twirled his hammer when he saw them, which Ryuji rolled his eyes at as he, Ann, and Morgana took their places at the sides of the stage, where they would be waiting if a final attack needed to be used. Joker looked at the sky, then at the stands. Kirby stood out among the spectators, waving his arms and cheering. “Hey, ya think maybe those helped him or somethin’?” Ryuji asked. Joker laughed and turned to the stands once more, seeing Kirby cheering as enthusiastically as ever.  
“Yeah,” he said. “I think they did.”


End file.
